This invention relates to a recreational toy commonly known as the hula hoop and, more particularly, to a device for connecting the tubular ends of the hula hoop together.
Hula hoops are lightweight circular hoops constructed usually from tubular plastic. The hoop is a recreational toy of enduring popularity used simply by placing it at one's midsection and swiveling the hips like a hula dancer. The hoop spins around the hip area and the object is to keep it going as long as possible.
The hula hoop is formed from a straight yet flexible piece of tubing capable of being formed into a circle or hoop. Upon forming the tube into the hoop, the purpose of this invention emerges; the ends of the now formed hoop must be connected together to form the hula hoop.
The hoop ends are connected, most commonly, by use of a wooden dowel. The dowel is of substantially the same diameter as the inside diameter of the hoop tubing and is placed into each end of the adjoined tubing until the ends of the tubing are adjacent. A staple is then used at each end of the tubing to secure each tubing end to the wooden dowel thereby securing the tubing into a hoop.
Inherent problems with the currently used method of securing the hoop ends include its suspect security, referring to its frequent failure to cause the ends to remained secured, and safety concerns due to loosening staples having sharp, skin piercing ends. Staples do not effectively secure the tubing for an extended amount of time. This frequently causes the ends of the hula hoop to become undone causing an unusable C-shaped thing. Upon their loosening, the staples become exposed which can cause injury to the most notable and skilled users of hula hoops, children.